1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oven having a loess layer, and more particularly to an oven having an inner wall coated with a loess layer that improves a taste and quality of food.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various cooking units are used to cook foodstuffs of fishes, fowls, flesh and meat, bread, etc. Ovens are widely used as cooking units. The ovens are classified into electric ovens and gas ovens according to a heating method.
Conduction, convection, and radiation are used as the heating methods of ovens. A combination of any or all of the heating methods of the conduction, convection, and radiation is under study as cooking methods of foodstuffs.
Meanwhile, in the case that foodstuffs are heated in a cooking space of an oven, taste and nutritive elements of food may vary according to water content of foodstuffs. Accordingly, methods of controlling moisture content of foodstuffs are under study.
According as pathogenic bacteria such as avian influenza (AI) appear, it becomes more important to control a heating temperature when special foodstuffs such as fowls are cooked.
In addition, a demand of enhancing taste and nutrition of food increases according to a consumer's standard of living.
However, when foodstuffs are heated in an oven, a problem that foodstuffs are not evenly heated may happen. Further, cooks and cooking assistants may be exposed to a danger of infection to avian influenza (AI) in the case of foodstuffs such as fowls.
In addition, in the case that food does not contain proper water after having cooked, a taste of food may fall.